Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method for controlling a robot and relate to a robot system.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-85490 discloses a robot to perform operations such as pre-analysis treatment in biomedical fields.